CORPS
by Lop001
Summary: Hinata siempre se ha considerado débil por naturaleza y ahora que su padre ha muerto su futuro no parece ser feliz, al menos no como la de los demás. ¿Dejará que la oscuridad la engulla o se salvará?
1. chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.**

Ella era una expectadora mas de las cosas, un personaje secundario al que muy poca gente la tenia en cuenta para las cosas. Habian pasado dos años desde la cuarta guerra mundial ninja y el dolor por la perdida de un ser querido no se iba de su pecho y dolia incluso mas al ver el rostro de Ten Ten, ella sabia que la joven tenaz guardaba sentimientos hacia su primo. Y de nuevo la culpa la invadia al punto de dejarla sin aire, ¿por que? ¿por que murio el y no ella?

Las cosas se habian puesto demasiado tensas en la mansion Hyuga, con la enfermedad de su padre y el claro rechazo de los ancianos hacia Hinata no habia que ser muy inteligente para sospechar lo que harian. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara por demostrar que era fuerte, ellos nunca voltearian a mirarla.

Y tristemente el dia habia llegado, el dia donde todos sus temores se harian realidad.

El medico se separo del cuerpo de su padre negando, el ultimo aliento habia desaparecido de los pulmones del ex-lider del clan.

—¿Se encuentran todos aqui?

—Si—hablo un anciano Hyuga.

—Bien, son las 17:41, hora del fallecimiento.

Las lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse de los ojos de Hinata pero aguanto no por ella ni por los ancianos del clan, sino por Hanabi.

—Mañana seran los preparativos del funeral.

En silencio todos se marcharon dejando solo a Hinata y a Hanabi junto al cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuga. Hanabi dejo a un lado su rostro estoico para llorar y dejarse mecer en los dulces brazos de su hermana mayor.

El funeral se hizo al dia siguiente, casi todo el pueblo asistio al funeral de ex-lider del clan Hyuga. Kiba y Shino no se separaron de ella, todos sus compañeros le dieron el pesame, incluyendo Naruto. Pero se sentia tan rota que no fue capaz de sentir el calor y la luz de su amado Naruto.

No habia pasado ni siquiera una semana desde la muerte de su padre y el consejo de ancianos ya habia convocado una reunion.

—Hinata Hyuga, el consejo te considera una deshonra e incapaz de dirigir el clan.—hablo el anciano.

—¿Como se le ocurre hablar asiasi de mi hermana? ¿Acaso ella no lucho y demostro en la guerra lo capaz que es?— interrumpio con fuerza Hanabi.

—¡Que osada eres, niña malcriada! ¡Respeta los ancianos!—grito una mujer del consejo.

Hinata quien habia permanecido callada todo ese tiempo hablo.

—No permito que hablen asi a mi hermana. Aceptare todo lo que me digan, pero no consentire que le hablen de esa forma.

—Hermana...— hablo Hanabi orgullosa de ella.

—Insolentes... El consejo ha decidido que Hanabi sera la lider del clan y que tu, Hinata, seras marcada con el sello del pajaro enjaulado para que sirvas a la lider.

—¡Que! ¡Han perdido la cabeza! ¡No podeis sellarla!—volvio a gritar Hanabi, perdiendo por completo los estribos, estuvo a punto de lanzarse al viejo y golperlo hasta que se cansara pero una mano la detuvo.

—Basta. Acepto lo que pidio el consejo.

La ira cambio a confusion en el rosto de Hanabi.

—¿Te vas a rendir? Asi de facil.

—No me estoy rindiendo Hanabi, estoy cumpliendo con lo que nuestro padre me pidio antes de marcharse.

—Entonces todo esta claro. Mañana seras sellada y se anunciara el proximo liderazgo de Hanabi Hyuga.

Dio por terminado la reunion el anciano principal y todos se marcharon de la habitacion.

—Te odio.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Hanabi antes de salir corriendo. Hinata se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer exactamente, un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo encogerse de dolor el aire empezo a faltarle en los pulmones. La ansiedad la ataco se levanto del suelo y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar... estaba ahogandose.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo habia llegado al bosque fuera de la aldea.

 _Me odia, ella me odia...Me lo merezco, nunca la he podido proteger de la forma adecuada._

Lloro lo que no habia llorado desde la muerte de su padre, se sentia horrible, el ser humano mas horrible del mundo. El clan la odiaba, su padre ni siquiera le dijo palabras de aliento y ahora, su hermana menor la odiaba. Por ser debil, ella no era digna de ser la heredera del orgulloso clan Hyuga.

Ella no era nada...


	2. capítulo 2

**Nota: Les agradezco por haber leido el anterior capítulo, sinceramente nunca crei que alguien lo leyera por eso muchas gracias, esta historia esta ambientada mas o menos durante la pelicula The Last aunque claro con algun que otro cambio. Bueno ya no les entretengo.**

Lloro sin consuelo... porque no habia nadie que la consolara...

Cuando por fin dejo de llorar regreso a la mansion, los miembros de la rama principal ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarla y la rama secundaria susurraba. Llego hasta su habitacion y miro la puerta de al lado donde seguro estaba su hermana, odiandola, suspiro con fuerza antes de entrar y tumbarse en la cama sin ganas de cambiarse de ropa. Estaba decidida a proteger a su hermana de cualquier temor o persona que pudiera hacerle daño, cumpliria su promesa.

Cuidar a Hanabi aunque sea lo ultimo que hiciera.

Y con esa determinacion se quedo dormida en la cama.Al dia siguiente se levanto muy temprano decidida a tener un cambio, fue al baño y miro su cabello azulado.

—Ya es hora de cambiar.—anuncio agarrando un kunai sobre el lavabo se hizo una coleta baja y corto el cabello por encima de los hombros.

Bajo la mirada al suelo donde sa larga cabellera reposaba en el suelo junto con todos sus sueños y su amor, volvio su vista y se miro a si misma de forma diferente. Varios golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñacion.

—Hinata-sama, Satoshi-sama desea hablar con usted.—dijo un siervo.

—Ahora voy, muchas gracias Gen.

El hombre la miro algo sorprendido de su nuevo look pero enseguida se repuso y asintio antes de marcharse. El anciano Satoshi la esperaba puntualmente en un sala lejana de la mansion.

—Buenos Dias, Satoshi-sama.— saludo respetuosamente Hinata.

—Dejemonos de cosas y vayamos al grano. Sientate.— ordeno el anciano con voz atemorizante pero Hinata no dejo que influyera en ella. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de sentarse frente al anciano, cerro los ojos con fuerza para prepararse. Un ardor en la frente empezo a molestarla, al principio lo soporto pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba este se hacia mas insoportable al punto de que dejo escapar algunos gruñidos de dolor, hasta que al fin la quemazon volvio a ser soportable.

—Levantate y muestra tus respetos a tu futura lider.

Hinata salio de la habitacion con un rostro estoico tratando de no mostrar su dolor. Camino por toda la mansion buscando a su hermana y la encontro vestida con un gran kimono celeste con flores rosadas bordadas, mirando la ventana con tristeza haciendo que el corazon de Hinata se estrujara.

—Hanabi...sama— le hablo Hinata aun acostumbrandose del nuevo honorifico.

—Largate, no quiero verte.

—No me voy a ir, Hanabi. Eres mi hermana pequeña y siempre te voy a proteger de cualquier cosa.

—Asi que dejar que te pusieran el sello es protegerme.— hablo furiosa Hanabi, volteando a verla.

—Posiblemente no... pero no podia permitir que te pusieran el sello a ti.

La confusion se dejo ver en el rostro de Hanabi.

—Ellos solo piensan en el "bien" del clan y habiendo dos herederas... ellos simplemente no lo podian permitir. Ademas aun sigo esperando.

Hanabi estuvo a punto de preguntarle que era aquello que estaba esperando pero un sirviente la interrumpio para que vaya a la reunion. Aquel dia acabo tranquilo y con le certeza de que, despues de todo, Hanabi no la odiaba tanto.

—¡En que cabeza se te ocurre permitir que te pusieran el sello!—vocifero Kiba, nada mas escucharla se habia puesto de pie de un solo golpe —¡Por que no nos avisaste!

—Yo... lo siento en verdad...

—No me vale. ¡Porque permitiste que lo hicieran!

—Kiba...tranquilizate y sientate— trato de calmarlo Shino.— Aunque coincido con el, tuviste que habernos avisado de algo asi.

Hinata bajo la mirada, habia sido una muy mala amiga y se sentia horrible por no haber contado con ellos desde el principio.

—Si... lo sé... pero no podia permitir que le hicieran algo a Hanabi, le prometi a mi padre que la protegeria de cualquier cosa.

—¡Y quien te protege a ti, Hinata!— volvio a bociferar el Inuzuka junto con los fuertes ladridos de Akamaru.

—Bueno... realmente no lo considero necesario.

Kiba estuvo a punto de gritar, golpear o atacar algo por la ira que tenia, estaba claro que Hinata era una tozuda en cuanto se referia a su hermana menor.

—Hinata deberias preocuparte mas por ti misma, sinceramente no creo que Hanabi necesite mucha proteccion...—hablo Shino mientras se colocaba los lentes oscuros.

Hinata solto un largo respiro y miro el cielo, practicamente no salia de la mansion hyuga solo cuando entrenaba y cuando tenia alguna mision por hacer.

—Lo se, ella siempre ha sido la mas fuerte de las dos... Sin embargo padre me menciono algo que todavia me pone nerviosa. Por el momento solo vigilare a los ancianos del Clan.

Hinata como siempre se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Akamaru se acerco y se echo junto a ella sacandola de sus turbios pensares.

—Por cierto, se acerca tu cumpleaños.—le inform Shino, tratando de que cambiara la conversacion.

—Es cierto, me habia olvidado completamente con todo lo que ha pasado...


End file.
